Darkside
by MissMalfoy999
Summary: World war three is quickly approaching. And its partly Lily Potters fault. Will she chose family's or her beliefs? A bit of past Lily and Scorpius and current Rose and Scorpius I'm really bad at summary. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately I'm not jk Rowling**

**Anything you don't recognize is mine**

**Please review**

Lily wandered down the muddy path. Her face as usual showed no emotion. Her check bones stood out. She had an air to the way she walked as if she thought she was perfect. She held her chin high.

Graves surrounded her, she knew she was being watched. She fought the urge to run away, and carried on walking slowly.

She caught eye contact with a tall dark haired young man who looked about 17 with blue eyes and tanned skin.

Turning to speak to him Lily asked "This is it?" She said it with no emotion, yet if you had knew her long enough you could tell it was with slight fear.

"Yep" grunted Casper. He never really liked Lily, he always thought she was a double agent. Being a Potter and everything.

"Doesn't look like much" Lily replied.

"Looks can be deceiving"

Silence surrounded them as they carried on walking,

"She might die Lily" Casper showing no real concern, merely stating a fact.

"Good" for once Lily showed her emotion, burning anger. She wanted her to die.

"You don't have to this Lily you have a way out, she's your cousin"

"Why don't you then?" Lily whispered, now furious.

"She's not my cousin"

"Well your lucky she's not your cousin, do you think that I'm weak! I was chosen for this task!" Anger contorted her beautiful face. Her green eyes narrowing.

"Of course your not weak"

silence.

They quickened there pace.

"Its really going to happen isn't it Casper?" Lily asked who had now calmed down a considerable amount.

"Fraid so Lils, it will get rid of the mudbloods though and that will be worth it" Casper firmly believed in what he was saying. Being a pure blood and coming from a very pure blood family (the Parksin family) he was raised to think he was above everything.

"Here comes world war 3. Casper." Lily said excitement edging into her voice.

Lily looked at the young man she had known since they were 11, although the'd both been in the same year and in Slytherin. They had never really shown much interest in each other, which annoyed Lily as everyone was supposed to be interested in Lily Potter.

Lily had been popular and pretty at school. But cruel, bullying anyone that didn't fit into her view of what people were supposed to be like. She never tried to disguise her hate for muggle borns, although Casper shared the same views as Lily on muggle borns he thought it stupid to show it so blatantly.

Casper looked at Lily. He rembered what had turned her to the darks. One person- Scorpius Malfoy. At school all the girls had loved Scorpius, he was the best looking boy in the school and quidditch star. Lily had started dating him when Casper and Lily were in forth year. He had publicly dumped her because although he was pure blood and his dad was an ex death eater, he believed that there was nothing wrong with muggle Borns and was disgusted with her views. That was bad enough for Lily, Casper thought but Scorpius pushed her over the edge by dating her cousin Rose.

Casper remembers how they both joined the darks in there sixth year. They had been offered a place in the elite. The elite are basically the new death eaters. Lily remembed meeting the Savour ( the new voldermort).

"Stop day dreaming Lily, the Savour hates being kept waiting. And I'm not being given the crucio just because your late." Casper said as he strode in front of Lily.

"K" Lily quickened her pace.

They approached the massive church where the Savour was waiting...

**Please review and tell me if you want me to carry on this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily stopped in front of Casper. Making him halt to a stop.

"What Lils, chickening out?" Casper sneered.

"No... Look how beautiful the church is?" Lily said genuinely taken aback by the beauty of the church.

"This is why girls shouldn't be in the Elite" Capser taunted. Lily hated prejudice like that. And with out thinking turned and punched his arm.

"Ouch, don't hit me Lily." Surprise in his voice. Lily was normally quite controlled with her actions and normally wouldn't lash out. But she was very nervous to see if there mission would please the Savour.

Still standing , Casper looked at the church and studied it for the first time. It was so elegant and breath taking, he didn't know how to describe it. There was a large mahogany door which had carvings of flowers and angles on. The stained glass widows were bewitching, multi colored panes of glass which made up a picture of what the muggles call God.

"Why would the Savour chose this place? Casper?" Lily exclaimed.

"He likes beauty, and hurry up" Casper growled, poking her in the back.

Although Lily's heart was double the speed if double, he face was again unreadable. Reaching for the door handle she saw the deathly hallows carved into the door handle. "What have I got myself into?" Lily thought but was clever enough not to say it out loud.

Jab, Casper poked Lily again. Lily promptly opened the door. Inside, the church was even more magnificent than the outside. The pews had been shoved to the side and all the Elite where in the uniform in a massive circle.

Casper and Lily raised there right had and held all there fingers up like the were about to high five some one, and then they put there middle finger down. The greeting sign of the Elite...


	3. Chapter 3

Standing on the cold floor in the Elite circle all of a sudden, Casper remembers how he used to have this dumb diary for when he was famous. Suddenly there something, no someone inside his mind he has a sudden flash back.

*_flashback *_

_Dear diary._

_I've never had any desire to be popular, I've just never felt the need. I have my friends and that's that. All my friends are pure blood of course! No mudbloods. I'm not popular but I guess I can get on with the popular people if needed. _

_Scorpius isn't the same, he's always wanted to be popular and always has been. Although were in forth year, fifth year girls still love him. We used to be best friends. But when we got to Hogwarts and he got put in Ravenclaw, he ditched me for the cooler people. I don't care though, his dad was pure blood and his mum was a half blood and he was taught there was nothing wrong with mudbloods._

_I best go time for class._

**_I walk swiftly out of the Slytherin common room. I don't eat breakfast, I never get hungry in the morning's and it gives me more time to myself. I'm on my way to divination when I hear Lily Potter "yeah I agree all mudbloods should die." Lily says in her boring monotone voice. I laugh. No I can't stop laughing I have to run down the hall before they see me._**

_*flashback finished_

That was the first time he heard Lily talk like a dark. And then he collapsed on the church floor.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I'll love you forever**! Sorry its short the next chapter will be longer!


End file.
